farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Harvey
Harvey is a neural clone of Scorpius and exists solely in the head of John Crichton. He is played by Wayne Pygram. Harvey is the result of a neural chip that was placed into Crichton's brain by Scorpius during John's time in the Aurora Chair. Bio The clone Crichton's first sign of the clone's presence came months after escaping Scorpius' Gammak Base. Under the influence of the malevolent alien T'raltixx, Crichton hallucinated an image of Scorpius. This image encouraged John to do a number of harmful things to Moya's other crewmembers. After T'raltixx had been killed, the image disappeared, causing Crichton to believe that the Scorpius he saw was only the result of T'raltixx's mind-altering activities.Crackers Don't Matter The clone's influence would later be felt by Crichton on two occasions on the Royal Planet, the capital of the Breakaway Colonies. In the first instance, he encouraged Crichton to escape an orbiting ship that was breaking apart and in the latter case he prevented Crichton from killing Scorpius. Crichton also felt a sense of foreboding and helplessness in the face of certain menacing Scorpius-related feelings, which was one reason why he decided to stay on the Royal Planet.Look at the Princess - I Do, I ThinkLook at the Princess - The Maltese Crichton Crichton would later receive more signs of the clone while dealing with a parasite problem on Moya, seeing visions of Scorpius repeatedly. Unaware of the chip's presence, Crichton began to suspect that his stressful life, combined with his torture at Scorpius' hands, was beginning to drive him crazy.Beware of Dog The clone finally revealed himself to Crichton when John was imprisoned and tortured via a virtual reality machine by a Scarran, who was trying to break down Crichton's mental defenses. The clone revealed the truth to Crichton and helped to save him from the Scarran. The two talked, and Crichton gave the clone the moniker “Harvey”, after the invisible rabbit in the classic film of the same name starring James Stewart. He also contemplated but then decided against giving him the name Clarence, the angel from It's a Wonderful Life. This highlighted the ambiguous nature of Harvey, who repeatedly saved Crichton's life over the course of his presence in Crichton's mind. For example, he helped Crichton to overcome Nebari mind-cleansing.A Clockwork Nebari After their encounter with the Scarran, Harvey again hid in Crichton's subconscious and Crichton had no conscious memory of their conversation.Won't Get Fooled Again When Crichton next encountered Scorpius face-to-face, he attempted to kill him by sabotaging his inter-cranial cooling unit. Harvey attempted to prevent Crichton from doing this, but Crichton managed to finish the job and escape Scorpius with great effort and assistance from Aeryn.Liars, Guns and Money - A Not So Simple Plan When it was revealed that Scorpius was holding Ka D'Argo's son Ka Jothee, Crichton decided to turn himself over to Scorpius in exchange for Jothee's freedom, though there was also the implication that Crichton has been compelled by Harvey to turn himself over to Scorpius.Liars, Guns and Money - With Friends Like These... Crichton's companions later staged a rescue. By this point, however, Harvey had such control over Crichton that John repeatedly tried to return to Scorpius.Liars, Guns and Money - Plan B Moya and her crew escaped and found a planet with a Diagnosan, an alien renowned for its medical abilities, who eventually agreed to both heal Moya's severe burns and remove the chip from Crichton's head. Before he could do this, however, Harvey took control of Crichton's mind and body, sent a signal to Scorpius, and escaped in John's Farscape One module. Aeryn pursued in her Prowler, but Harvey managed to cripple her ship, forcing her to eject over the frozen lake below where she died. Crichton, distraught over losing Aeryn, managed to overcome the clone's control temporarily. Because of this, Harvey, and thus also Scorpius, was responsible for killing Aeryn.Die Me, Dichotomy The Diagnosan was later able to remove the chip from Crichton's brain. This did not have the intended effect, however, of removing Harvey from Crichton's head; he remained behind in Crichton's mind in an event described as a "neural bleed". Scorpius' chip, in his head for so long, has been partially absorbed into Crichton's own psyche. Angry that he was still alive after his purpose had been fulfilled, and doomed to forever be trapped in Crichton's head, Harvey tried to get John to kill himself. Stark managed to convince Crichton, however, that the clone was weak without the chip to power him. In his head, Crichton physically pummeled Harvey, tossing him into a dumpster and reestablishing dominance over his mind.Season of Death Harvey now had to accept that he was stuck in Crichton's head and that he no longer had the power that he once enjoyed. With few exceptions, this "neural clone" was then unable to gain any physical or mental control over Crichton, but he did often make suggestions both helpful and malignant. After the chip Over the next few months, Harvey and Crichton had an uneasy relationship. Harvey, imbued with Scorpius' survival instincts, had reconsidered his situation and decided that he enjoyed living in Crichton's head and therefore needed Crichton to stay alive. Harvey popped up from time to time to offer his opinions or advice on whatever situation Crichton happened to be in, sometimes summoned by Crichton and other times on his own, although Crichton never forgot that Harvey's manifestations were mainly based around ensuring his own survival rather than any genuine friendship. When Crichton was twinned by Kaarvok, Harvey is also twinned, with one Harvey in each head. Harvey was aware of this.Revenging Angel Also, due to Crichtons being now distinguished now as Green John and Black John, the same could be with Harvey.Eat Me Black Harvey soon faced the end of his life when Black John returned to Dam-Ba-Da. When Black John needed to access the wormhole knowledge in his subconscious and recognized that it was too dangerous to allow Black Harvey the same level of access, an Ancient in the form of Jack Crichton offered to remove Black Harvey from Black John's brain forever. Black Harvey resisted, temporarily taking control of Black Crichton again. In reality, what Black John and Jack had done was now killing Black Harvey; in revenge, Black Harvey attempted to take Black Crichton with him before he died by convincing Aeryn to kill him. Fortunately, "Jack" stopped Aeryn and Black Harvey died, freeing Black Crichton. When Black Crichton later died of radiation poisoning, he remarked that with Harvey gone from his head he was at peace.Infinite Possibilities - Daedalus DemandsInfinite Possibilities - Icarus Abides Green Harvey, meanwhile, continued to aid Green John, even meeting D'Argo at one point when Green Crichton and D'Argo were experiencing a shared virtual illusion.Scratch 'N' Sniff After Green Crichton almost died, he and Green Harvey reached an understanding and Harvey made the ultimate decision to stand by Crichton in any situation.Revenging Angel This agreement was beneficial for Crichton in the coming months as Harvey helped Crichton accomplish his mission on Scorpius' command carrier, gave Crichton access to memories he would not have seen otherwise- as well as altering Crichton's natural readings just enough to prevent Scorpius realizing that he was being lied to- and generally gave him advice that would help both of them stay alive.Into the Lion's Den - Lambs to the SlaughterInto the Lion's Den - Wolf in Sheep's ClothingDog with Two BonesLava's a Many Splendored Thing Later, when Crichton returned to Moya to find both Aeryn and Scorpius there waiting for him, a panicked Harvey suggested John kill Scorpius "without hesitation". As a show of good faith, Scorpius offered to remove Harvey from Crichton's head. Despite the fact that this Crichton and Harvey had grown much closer than the other Crichton had to his Harvey, something that even bordered on friendship, John recognized that Harvey didn't belong in his mind. Harvey resisted, but Scorpius seized John and seemingly removed Harvey. He in fact reprogrammed Harvey to go dormant in order to make Crichton only believe that he is gone (though it is unknown how he did it considering that Harvey was no longer on the chip and was part of Crichton's psyche).PromisesWe're So Screwed - Fetal Attraction Harvey 2.0 Months later, when Crichton had abandoned Scorpius after the latter had been captured by the Scarrans, the “new and improved” Harvey reemerged. He claimed that he was completely loyal to Scorpius, had all of John's wormhole knowledge, and had transmitted the information to Scorpius. Not wanting the wormhole information to fall into Scarran hands, Crichton was forced to go back and rescue Scorpius. After doing so, Scorpius informed Crichton that he did not have that knowledge; Harvey had lied to gain Crichton's assistance. Harvey had been programmed to re-emerge if Crichton betrayed Scorpius.We're So Screwed - Hot to KatratziWe're So Screwed - La Bomba After escaping the Scarrans as well as the Peacekeepers, Harvey tried to convince Crichton to return to Scorpius, hoping to convince him that Scorpius was Earth's only hope against the Scarrans. John eventually refused.Bad Timing Soon after, John was crystallized into innumerable pieces by Eidelons, and Harvey with him. While in their crystallized state, Scorpius believed that Crichton was dead, apparently having some way, via Harvey, of discerning Crichton's existence. During that time, Scorpius helped to instigate a war between the Scarrans and the Peacekeepers. About 60 days after being crystallized, though, John and Harvey were reconstituted and Scorpius sensed that John was alive. Scorpius sought Crichton out in hopes that he would help the Peacekeepers to construct a wormhole weapon to be used against the Scarrans.Peacekeeper Wars: Part 1 Harvey continually urged Crichton to do what Scorpius had asked. After Crichton had the wormhole weapon knowledge unlocked by Einstein the Ancient, Harvey was excited, knowing that his ultimate purpose would soon be realized. Crichton soon constructed, used, and destroyed the weapon, a process that almost took his life and that resulted in the Ancients removing the wormhole weapon knowledge from his mind. With this done, Harvey's purpose was fulfilled and his self-termination program activated. His final conversation with John took place in a memory that mirrors one of the final scenes of 2001: A Space Odyssey. As Harvey lay dying, he wished John goodbye and thanked him for the memories before he finally disappeared forever.Peacekeeper Wars: Part 2 Description Purpose and abilities Harvey's purpose is three-fold: he is to unlock the wormhole knowledge stored somewhere in Crichton's brain, protect Crichton's life until Scorpius manages to retrieve the chip, and prevent Crichton from hurting or killing Scorpius. Harvey also has the ability to stop Crichton's brain functions for a short time, making him appear dead. He can control Crichton's memory and nervous system when the chip is in place, which he uses to hide his presence from Crichton. Eventually, the chip becomes strong enough to completely dominate Crichton's mind and body. Even after the chip is removed, Harvey is able to exert limited control over Crichton on two occasions, both times when he is in danger of being removed from Crichton's head—once on Dam-Ba-Da when Ancient Jack is killing him, and once on Moya when he senses that the real Scorpius is a threat to him. Harvey can also change Crichton's energy signature, fooling Scorpius' ability to tell when Crichton is lying to him.Promises After Scorpius reprograms him, Harvey has some type of mental link to Scorpius that allows Scorpius to track Crichton down after John is revived from his crystallization by the Eidelons. Harvey contains much of Scorpius' knowledge and intellect. For example, he has information on the Peacekeeper's research on time travel....Different Destinations He also has access to Crichton's mind and memories, both remembered and repressed: it is Harvey who shows Crichton Noranti's subliminal message about Aeryn's secret in “Dog with Two Bones". Personality Early in his life, Harvey is very much a clone of Scorpius: he walks, talks, and looks identical to Scorpius. He helps John when it suits him but his ultimate loyalty is to Scorpius. Following the removal of the chip and Crichton's retaking of his mind, Harvey's personality begins to change as Crichton's mind, memories, and personality begin to influence him. No longer able to take control of Crichton's body, he becomes more open to John's ideas and views, begins to understand human concepts, takes pleasure in the things Crichton's memories expose him to, and even starts to care about Crichton. Although he claimed once to only have Scorpius's memories and intellect without sharing his passions or beliefs – to the point that he once argued in favor of killing the original Scorpius to ensure Crichton's safety – he continues to share some of Scorpius' personality, however, including his belief in the power of revenge''Revenging Angel'' and a lack of compassion for others if it does not suit his own needs. He often appears in different outfits or settings that fit the context of whatever situation Crichton happens to be in at that time—a black and white World War II movie,Into The Lion's Den - Lambs To The Slaughter a police interrogation room, a Hawaiian shirt,Crichton Kicks or as "Nosferatu" the vampire when he returns from the "dead". At one point he appears as a caricature of Albert Einstein and asks to be called by that name, but Crichton says his "imaginary friends" are to be called Harvey. Quotes *I leave you to your ship mates, John. But rest assured, I'll be with you always... keeping you safe. *It wasn't easy. There are vast regions of your brain that are filled with nothing but... jibberish. *I do not wish to remain here, therefore you must die. *Why is it always the gentle ones that pay the price for everyone else's ambition? *Ka D'Argo! Give me five! *Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to pay our final respects and to say farewell to our dear friend, Commander John Crichton. A schmuck. Muleheaded, reckless, and probably brain-dead before I met him. * WE MAY YET SURVIVE THIS, JOHN! KOO-GAAAAHHHH! *The human subconscious is a fascinating place. Malleable, permeable... fallible. * (Arrives in haz mat suit) Don't even consider it John! *How could I leave your mind? It's full of so many wondrous memories! Cool jazz piano, chocolate ice cream, women's perfume... women! How could you take that from me? *Curious holiday, Easter. Religious leader dies - comes back from the dead - and you end up celebrating like this! *Either you believe and, therefore bunnies are unnecessary, or you DON'T. In which case - chocolate? * Scorpius... is like... GOD! He does not play dice with ze universe.... *We've done everything we can together, John. Somehow you'll have to make all your future decisions on your own. *Good-bye, John. Thanks for your memories. Involving Others * :John: SCREW YOU! *SMASH* :Harvey: The reverse is more likely. * :John: Harvey, kiss my medulla oblongata. :Harvey: Do you think I'm bluffing? DO YOU WANT TO DIE? ROAAAR! * :John: Do NOT play the Aeryn card, Scorp, YOU KILLED HER! :Harvey: Aeryn is ALIVE! :John: NOW ZHAAN'S GONE, WHO DO I HAVE TO THANK FOR THAT? * :Harvey: Give me the Letterman list then. :John: Earth, Dad, pizza, sex, cold beer, fast cars, sex, Aeryn, love. :Harvey: Well, we're both dead. :John: Screw you. * :Harvey: COMING THIS YEAR! WORMHOLE WEAPON TO THE STARS! HARVEY AND JOHN'S CONSTRUCTION AND ENGINEERING!! :John: John and Harvey. :Harvey: I can make us a new sign. :John: We're on my timetable. You're fired. * :John: If he gets the wormhole tech, what will he use it for? :Harvey: Faster delivery of pizzas. * :Harvey: I resent you calling me here at a whim. :John: If you don't like it, there's the dumpster. Those are the rules, Harv. * :Harvey: I'll get back into the dumpster. :John: Thats not good enough. This is a private... place, Harv. Trivia According to the show's executive producer David Kemper, the idea for Harvey came from a necessity to have the character of Scorpius more visible during the show. As the show's main villain, he needed to be a constant and viable threat. After seeing a hallucinated Scorpius interact with Crichton in the second season's fourth episode, "Crackers Don't Matter", they came up with the idea of putting Scorpius inside of John's head. The clone's presence was hinted at in the second and third episodes of the "Look at the Princess" trilogy as well as in "Beware of Dog" before his presence was revealed to Crichton in the season's 15th episode, "Won't Get Fooled Again" (The earlier occasions being dismissed as the result of John suffering conventional hallucinations due to the stress of the situations he found himself in). Although Wayne Pygram was the primary actor to portray Harvey, during the course of the series, manifestations of the neural clone were played by Ben Browder and even on one occasion ("Promises") Claudia Black. During the episode "Incubator", Scorpius encountered the Crichton equivalent of Harvey on the chip that he had salvaged from the original's brain, attempting to convince the clone to provide the Peacekeepers with access to wormhole technology, but the Crichton clone eventually disintegrated itself rather than help Scorpius. Appearances * Season 2: ** "Crackers Don't Matter" ** "Look at the Princess - I Do, I Think" ** "Look at the Princess - The Maltese Crichton" ** "Beware of Dog" ** "Won't Get Fooled Again" (Given the name "Harvey") ** "The Locket" ** "A Clockwork Nebari" ** "Liars, Guns and Money - A Not So Simple Plan" ** "Liars, Guns and Money - With Friends Like These..." ** "Liars, Guns and Money - Plan B" ** "Die Me, Dichotomy" * Season 3: ** "Season of Death" ** "Self-Inflicted Wounds - Could'a, Would'a, Should'a" ** "Self-Inflicted Wounds - Wait for the Wheel ** "...Different Destinations" ** "Relativity" ** "Scratch 'N' Sniff" ** "Infinite Possibilities - Daedalus Demands" ** "Infinite Possibilities - Icarus Abides" ** "Revenging Angel" ** "Into the Lion's Den - Lambs to the Slaughter" ** "Into the Lion's Den - Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" ** "Dog with Two Bones" * Season 4: ** "Crichton Kicks" ** "Lava's a Many Splendored Thing" ** "Promises" ** "Unrealized Reality" (flashback) ** "We're So Screwed - Fetal Attraction" ** "We're So Screwed - La Bomba" ** "Bad Timing" * Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars ** "Peacekeeper Wars: Part 1" ** "Peacekeeper Wars: Part 2" Sources Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Peacekeeper Wars characters